


Picnic Gone Wrong

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [26]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Elves, Hunting, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lothlórien, Middle Earth, day gone wrong, surprise attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Haldir and his two brothers Orophin and Rumil are having a relaxing day in Lothlorian. They chose to go on a simple picnic but there relaxing day changes all for the worst.
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Picnic Gone Wrong

Haldir opened one eye as he felt something nudge his side. It was unsurprisingly Rumil staring down at him. "Yes. Something wrong?" Asked Haldir as he sat up.

"You said you'll take me and Orophin on a picnic today," Rumil said.

"I did say that, didn't I? If you can get the picnic together we'll go." Haldir said. Rumil grinned and ran out of Haldir's room to most likely get Orophin to help gather food.

Haldir got out of his bed and stretched. When he found Rumil and Orophin gathering together a basket of food. Rumil looked up and said, "We got the food together. Can we go now?"

Haldir looked into the basket and said, "Why don't we take a few moments to put food in here normally and we can put a sandwich together there."

"I tried to tell him that," Orophin said looking up.

Haldir looked over at Orophin and shook his head. He then fixed up the basket and said, "Alright. Let's go,"

The three head out and just as a precaution he took his bow and some arrows with him. He then followed his brothers out and walked through the woods to a clearing that was close to the edge of Lothlorien. Haldir sat down and placed his bow nearby. The three of them got their sandwich and started to enjoy their early lunch.

"Haldir?" Orophin asked.

"Hmm?" He asked looking up.

"Why did you being you bow with?" Orophin asked.

"Just a precaution most likely," Rumil chuckled. "Or habit."

Haldir chuckled lightly. It was amusing to him that his youngest brother knew him so well. He closed his eyes and looked to the sky letting the sun warm his face. He listened to the trees and his brothers talking to each other. It was relaxing the sound of the forest and the feel of the sun. Yet, something was off, he sat forward and listened closely. He signed his brothers to quiet down a bit with his hand. He listened closely and he heard it. Gentle quiet footsteps that only an elf could achieve. His body relaxed but is instincts were screaming at him. The footsteps were walking around gently but not towards them. Any elf from Lothlorien would come over and talk to them. Even other elves from anywhere else would come over.

An arrow suddenly shot from out of nowhere hitting the basket. When that happened Haldir grabbed his bow and notched an arrow firing were the shot came from. He did not hear any noise but his brothers were up and standing close to him. Haldir listened close to the footsteps as they stepped around. Yet, he could not pinpoint where they were.

"Get to the trees," Haldir whispered harshly. His brothers nod and hurry into the trees. Thank the Valar that the attacker or attackers are on the other side of the clearing. Haldir notched an arrow and leaned against a tree. Next to him Rumil hugged Orophin and shut his eyes. Orophin hugged his brother close and glared at the three figures who emerged from the trees. Haldir listened carefully as one said, "They're just hiding in the trees. Should be an easy task,"

"Don't let your own thrill of the hunt block your mind from your job," a sharp female voice said. "Now move."

Haldir took that moment to moved and sent an arrow flying at one of the three. Another arrow went flying and broke his in half. He looked up and saw in the trees there was an archer perched there. They were hard to make out with their darkened clothes of green. They all wore clothes of rangers. "We got him, you two go after the others." The female said to the two standing next to her.

The two nod and run after Orophin and Rumil who were running deeper into Lothlorien. Haldir notched an arrow and aimed it at the archer. As the arrow was sailing towards them they jumped to the ground. The girl was human and the other two were most likely human as well. But the archer was no doubt an elf.

Haldir notched another arrow and moved back a few steps and fried. The two moved out of the way from the path of the arrow. The archer sent an arrow at Haldir yet when he stepped out of the way. He moved into the path of a long thin knife the girl threw. It hit him in the shoulder and he moved back slightly.

"What are you after?" He asked looking up glaring at the two.

"Nothing much," the archer said notching an arrow. "Yet, sorry to tell you that you are kinda outmatched here."

Haldir looked at them and slowly moved his hand to his quiver to were he always kept a dagger. He grabbed it dropped his bow and ran at the two. The archer chuckled and flipped backward and sent an arrow straight at Haldir. He got hit on the other shoulder and stumbled backward. He then realized his head felt very light and his senses felt out of sorts.

"You're not half bad yet I have been doing this for far longer." The archer said.

"Dowing wut?" Haldir asked but was surprised when his words fell out sounding slurred and almost nonsensical.

The archer chuckled and said, "Yeah. The poison-tipped knife you got hit with dose have that kind of effect. Also, with my arrow, you will be feeling very out of sorts."

Haldir glared at the elf and got his dagger ready. Yet, as the seconds moved passed he felt his the poison taking its effect. His vision started to blur and his senses dulled greatly. His head spun and he felt a heavy feeling in his limbs. He blinked and shook his head trying to rid himself of the effects. Of course, nothing happened.

The archer just watched an amused expression that was hidden by a hood that masked it in a dark shadow. They just moved to the side as Haldir ran at them. They grabbed his wrist and twisted the dagger out of it. Haldir grunted and the dagger dropped to the ground. The archer then threw Haldir into a nearby tree. Haldir grunted when his body hit the tree and he groaned. He forced himself to sit up and blinked. No one was there he breathed heavily and looked around. Suddenly the archer was in front of him and gently pushed him back into the tree. Was it the poison that was messing with his vision? Or was it something else?

"Easy there, it's been 20 minutes since you started to fight me. The poison has been in your system for some time now. I don't recommend moving around so much." The archer said in a weird voice. They sounded like they were concerned about him but they were attacking him.

Haldir mumbled something at the elf glaring at them. The archer chuckled and patted Haldir on the headed. "Still trying to fight. I commend you for that but you maybe be good. Yet, you can't fight what's flowing through your system. Don't worry, this won't kill you. No, just make how you dizzy, slight hallucinations, blurry visions, limbs heavy, slight nausea, and tiredness. An interesting mix for poison but it's non-lethal in this dosage but still amusing to watch."

The part of Haldir's brain still working properly tensed as they spoke. They were speaking to him as if they were old friends and talking about the weather. "I....ar...ou..dwing...tis?" Haldir forced out focusing hard on saying the world's normally.

The archer laughed and said, "Wow. I'm impressed your able to speak still. Let alone make it sound normal. I just thinking about killing you but now I know I am not. Yet, your bothers may depend on what my two friends think. Now, you asked me a question and I normally won't answer something like that but I think I'll answer this time."

The archer shoved Haldir's head against the tree and leaned in next to his ear and whispered to him quietly. Haldir's eyes widened as the archer spoke. Something brushed against Haldir's hand as the archer stood up. The archer smirked and said, "Well. This was fun, I hope we can do this again."

The archer walked away and Haldir slumped to the ground. He took a few deep breaths as is vision was plagued by things he knew weren't there. Yet, this...monster may have his brothers be killed. He could not let that happen, he clenched his fist and stood up shakily. The archer stopped and looked over their shoulder. "I must admit you are impressive. Yet, what will you do? Stay and fight me with the last ounces of your strength or go protect your brothers?"

Haldir stood there for a moment before he realized that they had gave him a dagger. He took a breath as he turned and walked stiffly away. As he walked he pulled the arrow out from his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. He grabbed his bow and arrow as he vanished into the trees. The archer watched and chuckled. He turned his head as the girl came out of the shadows. "Thanks for the distraction, I took care of it." She said.

"Perfect, let's go. The other two will meet up with us later." They said.

"Right," she said and followed him out of Lothlorien.

♢♢♢

Orophin was standing protectively in front of Rumil who was holding his shoulder and breathing deeply. The two humans stood before him one was swinging a sword and the other was standing there with arms folded. They two did manage to avoid them but they got up and the one with the sword slashed Rumil's shoulder.

"What are you going to do? You have no weapon and trust me you can't beat us." The one with no sword said. They had no weapon but he looked like he was built of rock.

Orophin bent down and grabbed a rock. The man chuckled and grabbed Orophin's wrist and snapped it. Orophin shot out and dropped the rock. The man brought his knee into Orophin's stomach with force. Orophin coughed and felt intense pain flare up. The man let go of Orophin's wrist and he crumbled to the ground. Orophin moved his hand to his mouth as he felt tasted something in his mouth. He moved his hand away and saw blood. He looked up as Rumil moved to stand in front of his elder brother.

"Stay away from us," Rumil said firmly and grabbed a rock and threw it at the man who stood before him. The man grabbed the rock and crushed it in his hand.

"Cute," He chuckled. He punched Rumil and the elf fell over.

"Thing about elves hey maybe amazing at anything but when it comes to just rare strength. You guys don't have it... too delicate." Said the swordsman. "Now come on. Let's just finish it here and go."

"Fine," He said. He stood up to his full height but he grunted. He brought his arm down. Holding his wrist which had a cut in it. He looked over and saw Haldir standing there. He looked terrible his eyes were glazed over and he was panting. His shoulders were bleeding and his hair was a mess. His body was shaking slightly as he stood their notching an arrow. "Get....awy...frum...tham." Haldir said.

The two humans looked at him in surprise. One of them said something in another language to the other. They nod and the two turned and ran. Once they turned and ran. Haldir dropped the bow and arrow. He clasped to the ground and breathed in some ragged breaths. The last thing he saw was his brother's concerned expressions then darkness took over his mind. Haunting images plagued his mind.

* * *

When Haldir opened his vision was blurred at first. He remembered the attack and horrible dreams. He blinked and his vision cleared up, he saw Celeborn looking down at him. When his senses woke up he groaned he felt horrible.

"Easy," Celeborn said placing a hand to Haldir's shoulder.

"Where are Orophin and Rumil?" He asked as he let himself settle down.

"They are in the other room, they are on the mend as it seems you are." Answered a new voice.

Haldir recognized it to be Lord Elrond's voice. Wait...how was Elrond here. How long was he asleep for? "What happened?" He asked.

"Five days ago we found you and your brothers wounded. We were able to get your brothers bandaged up but we had some issues with you. Most likely do to the unnatural state of the poison but thank the Valar Elrond was came here just as this happened. He was able to help with the poison and get you stable." Celeborn explained.

"The people who attacked us?" He asked.

"Gone. We sent out a search party but all we found was the bodies of six dead rangers that was a few days old." Celeborn replied.

Haldir opened his mouth to speak but Elrond held up a hand and said, "Enough questions. Rest now and when you wake up again well answer more. The poison may be out of your system but you could still feel the side effects."

Haldir just nodded and closed his eyes. Drifting back into a deep sleep. Celeborn let out a sigh of relief as he did not start screaming like he had been for the past few days. "He'll be fine. Now rest is the best thing for him and his brothers." Elrond said looking into the other room at Orophin and Rumil. Orophin was laying down with Rumil laying in the bed across from him.

* * *

When Haldir opened his eyes again, he felt much better. His head felt clearing and he only felt a dull pain in his shoulders. He sat up slowly and heard two familiar voices coming from the other room. He stood up slowly and winced as his shoulders moved. He walked into it and was greeted by his brother's gentle banter. Orophin it seemed had a broken wrist which was bandaged and resting in a sling. He also had a bandage around his stomach. Rumil's shoulder was bandaged and he had a bandage around his head. The two seemed back to themselves. They looked up and Rumil made his way over to him and hugged him.

"Your alive!" He said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Haldir asked hugging Rumil with one arm.

"Since for the past few days you were screaming and kept opening the wounds on your shoulder," He said.

"It'll take more than some poison to kill me, after all, we never got to finish our picnic," Haldir said.

"Maybe next time picnic we can just eat outside our home." Said Orophin. Rumil and Haldir laughed at that. Rumil sat down by Orophin and Haldir joined him. The three were quiet for a few moments before Orophin said, "the ones who attacked us...they stole the clothes from the dead Rangers. Didn't they?"

"Most likely," Haldir said.

"And most likely were the ones who killed them," Rumil said.

"Don't worry, they won't come back and if they do I'll protect you guys," Haldir said. Yet, his mind went to the archer and what he told him. He was able to contain his shiver at that memory. Even though that elf was deadly and dangerous. If he came back he'll protect his brothers. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> If you did enjoy this story and want to find out more about what happens with this. Check out this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557715/chapters/53903752


End file.
